Dyskusja użytkownika:Paladyn5000
Witaj Witaj na . Dzięki za dokonanie pierwszej edycji. Zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji, gdyby potrzebna była Ci jakakolwiek pomoc. Nanaki (dyskusja) 19:52, cze 18, 2013 (UTC) Re: Użytkownik - niszczyciel Witam, dziękuję za zgłoszenie. Już zająłem się skurw***em i jego edycjami na wiki. Jak coś pominąłem, to zgłoś się do mnie. Pozdrawiam XMarian (dyskusja) 18:34, gru 1, 2013 (UTC) Obrazy Widzę, że starasz się dodawać obrazy, lecz przecież nasza Wiki dzieli się wraz z angielską wersją, więc nie potrzeba już dodawać tych samych po raz drugi. [[Użytkownik:Tragolipus|'Tr'agolipus]] [http://pl.leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Dyskusja_użytkownika:Tragolipus vel Adstrax] 21:12, 10 gru, 2013 (UTC) Re: Obrazy Dobrzę, będę pamiętać na przyszłość, po prostu nie wiedziałem, że wiki ma dostęp do angieskich materiałów. Nie dogadaliśmy się XD Superstwór już skończony — Nana 16:30, lut 4, 2014 (UTC) :Scumbag Nanaki xD —XMarian (dyskusja) 16:41, lut 4, 2014 (UTC) : Re: Nie dogadaliśmy się XD Hehe, jednomyślność. Dobra to dokończ pozostale stwory, bo znowy bedzie konflikt edycji. :kk — Nana 16:51, lut 4, 2014 (UTC) witaj siema :D mam do cb pytanie czy w lolu masz taki sam nick ja kna wiki? 35px Damianek12390 (dyskusja) 19:31, lut 10, 2014 (UTC) Re:witaj Tak, częściowo jest podobny do drugiej części mojej nazwy na wiki. Tylko,że posiada jeszcze "PL" Pozdrawiam Paladyn5000 - MRM (dyskusja) 19:42, lut 10, 2014 (UTC) wskazówki Dodaje wskazóki z doświadczenia grałem tymi postaciami i umiem nimi grać więc czemu nie moge podzielić się mojim poglądem na dano postać? 35px Damianek12390 (dyskusja) 20:22, lut 10, 2014 (UTC) RE:Wskazówki Ponieważ tam jest miejsce na wskazówki, które są w grze. Piszę Ci to, ponieważ sam je kiedyś dopisywalem i wtedy administratorzy mi to powiedzieli, dlaczego tego nie robić. Paladyn5000 - MRM (dyskusja) 21:30, lut 10, 2014 (UTC) Szablony danych Widziałem, jak próbowałeś odgadnąć parametry dla regeneracji zdrowia w szablonie do listy. Wszystkie odsługiwane parametry i ich wartość można znaleźć na stronie szablonu danych bohatera (oraz je tam edytować). Np: Szablon:Dane/Aatrox — Nana 12:12, mar 9, 2014 (UTC) RE:Szablony danych Dzięki za informacje, przydadzą się w następnych edycjach. [[Użytkownik:Paladyn5000|''Paladyn5000 czyli '' MRM '']] Dyskusja 15:54, mar 9, 2014 (UTC) Niebieskie statystyki... Hm... Nie sądzę :] ( , , , , ) [[Użytkownik:Tragolipus|'Tr'agolipus]] [http://pl.leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Dyskusja_użytkownika:Tragolipus''vel Adstrax] 21:39, 17 kwi, 2014 (UTC) RE:Niebieskie statystyki... Tak, to mały element (podobnie jak z furią, wściekłością i wieloma innymi) który uzupełni się w przyszłości. Pytanie tylko takie, gdzie umieścić te unikatowe statystyki, może jako piątą kategorie w statystykach - Inne lub Unikatowe [[Użytkownik:Paladyn5000|''Paladyn5000 czyli '' MRM '']] Dyskusja 23:48, kwi 17, 2014 (UTC) Hej, przerobiłem trochę Twój szablon na ten: . Numer jeden to nazwa. Zwierzę trochę dziwnie brzmi + nie za dobrze komponuje się z (chowaniec czy pet w sumie nie lepiej XD). Większość polskich wersji RPGów używa w kontekście przywoływanych zwierząt i stworów określenia chowaniec. Nie spotkałem się z tym określeniem w League, ale nie wiem czy w ogóle jest jakieś ''oficjalne, a "chowaniec" powinno się lepiej kojarzyć o co chodzi. Wracając do szablonu, m.in. użyłem klas których używają boksy umiejętności więc lepiej się komponuje do granatowej kolorystyki. Przy nagłówku w stylu umiejętności zasięg musiał pójść do opisu jako, że jest miejsce na dwa wiersze. Dodatkowo wydzieliłem tworzenie linku oraz ikony w nagłówku do osobnych parametrów dzięki czemu można podać nazwę chowańca tak jak nazwę sekcji: Annie#Tibbers. — Nana 23:46, cze 30, 2014 (UTC) RE: Dzięki wielkie za poprawę szablonu, teraz graficznie dużo bardziej pasuję do tej wiki. A nazwa Chowaniec jest po prostu idealna,a angielskie słowa nie zawsze można dosłownie tłumaczyć. [[Użytkownik:Paladyn5000|''Paladyn5000 czyli '' MRM '']] Dyskusja 10:48, lip 1, 2014 (UTC) Anivia Skina do Anivii masz z tej całej akcji węgierskiej? Jeśli tak to orientujesz się ile tam trzeba grać dni? :> Byłbym wdzięczny za odpowiedź. Arachnet (dyskusja) 17:58, lip 10, 2014 (UTC) RE:Anivia Tak mam ją własnie z tej akcji węgierskiej, a grałem tylko około 2-3 dni. Chyba wystarczy mieć zainstalowaną wersję węgierską, a ilość granych dni się nie liczy. PS: Wersja węgierska bardzo utrudnia grę, zwłaszcza szukanie przedmiotów. ''Paladyn5000 ''czyli '' MRM '' Dyskusja 21:33, lip 10, 2014 (UTC) Re: Anivia Wiem, grałem parę dni z odstępami na węgierskim języku. I dla mnie ten język żadnego innego nie przypomina. :> Nie rozumiem nawet kiedy jest quadrakill, pentakill i inne. ;-; Arachnet (dyskusja) 09:29, lip 11, 2014 (UTC) Miss Fortune, krwiopijec. Co do tego krwiopijca, to mi raczej chodziło o to, że się stackował jak 2 pocisk dobił minioną. Andrixxx (dyskusja) 23:43, sie 11, 2014 (UTC) RE:Miss Fortune, krwiopijec. Dobra, rozumiem. A jeśli chodzi o wskazówki, to najlepiej, aby były bardzo zbliżone do tych z gry; ale obecna Twoja poprawka, też może być. ''Paladyn5000 ''czyli '' MRM '' Dyskusja 20:53, sie 12, 2014 (UTC) Błąd edycji z odznaką.. fałszywy. Tak się nazywa odznaka, a normalnie za 100edycji dostałeś odznakę, która się tylko nazywa 75bohaterów. To nie błąd ;) Trochę więcej byś po forum poszeprał to byś zauważył, że to celowa nazwa ;) Andrixxx (dyskusja) 20:31, wrz 5, 2014 (UTC) RE: Błąd edycji z odznaką.. fałszywy. A no to teraz już rozumiem, po prostu w czasie, gdy odznaki były zmieniane bylem na wyjeździe i stąd moja niewiedza. Dzięki za wyjaśnienie. ''Paladyn5000 ''czyli '' MRM '' Dyskusja 20:52, wrz 5, 2014 (UTC) Alistar Rzeczywiście, zapomniałem o cdr w ulcie, ale nie Q niestety ma 1.5 sekundy stuna :E 1, 2 Kisio5 (dyskusja) 15:00, paź 4, 2014 (UTC) RE: Alistar Łączny czas trwania efektu kontroli tłumu trwa '''1.5 sekundy:' 1 sek. podrzucenia, 0.5 sek. ogłuszenia. ---- : Alistar uderza w ziemię, zadając obrażenia magiczne pobliskim wrogom i wyrzucając ich w powietrze na 1 sekundę. Po wylądowaniu zostają oni ogłuszeni na 0.5 sekundy. ---- ANG. : Alistar smashes the ground beneath him, dealing magic damage to nearby enemies and knocking them up for 1 second. Upon landing, they are stunned for 0.5 seconds. ---- Te 1 zdjęcie z Twojego linka jest niestety przestarzałe i pokazuje opis umiejętności z przed kilku patchów, a jeśli chodzi o główną stronę LOLA, to tamte informacje są bardzo rzadko aktualizowane; zwłaszcza takie drobnostki. A w tym Alistarze noś złe nakombinowali, bo napisali dwa opisy umiejętności. PS: Najbardziej wiarygodne i aktualizowane wiadomości masz na angielskiej wiki - link http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/League_of_Legends_Wiki. [[Użytkownik:Paladyn5000|''Paladyn5000 czyli '' MRM '']] Dyskusja 06:34, paź 5, 2014 (UTC) Bład ort. u Morgany - wyjaśnienie Jestem dysklektykiem ale ci wytłumaczę jaka jest różnica ^^ ''"zanim" - tzn. że, np. coś robisz / coś musisz zrobić, przed czymś co ma się zaraz wydarzyć. "za nim" - tzn. że, np. masz za kimś biec, podążać. Spacja, a jaką robi różnicę ;) dwa kompletnie inne znaczenia :) RE:Bład ort. u Morgany - wyjaśnienie Już rozumiem mój błąd, po prostu czasami zdarzają się takie słowa, których pisownia jest zależna od sytuacji i dlatego należy zastanowić się nad nimi. Dzięki za wytłumaczenie... [[Użytkownik:Paladyn5000|''Paladyn5000 czyli '' MRM '']] Dyskusja 14:28, paź 13, 2014 (UTC) Hej ;) Aż przekonałeś mnie, żebym założył konto i trochę tutaj poedytował. (Niezwykłe, co mała pochwała potrafi zrobić z człowiekiem... ^^) Często tutaj zaglądałem, ale jakoś nie mogłem się zebrać by złapać za "pióro" i zacząć pisać. Tak więc Dziękuję ;) A tak przy okazji, nie znam się tu jeszcze na wszystkim, więc po prostu zwrócę się do Ciebie. Otóż w szablonie szczegółowym Umiejętności Strażnik (W) w artykule o Kaliście, który akurat edytowaliśmy przy sekcji(?) (nie znam jeszcze nazewnictwa jeśli w ogóle takowe tu istnieje, ale szybko się uczę) "obrażenia magiczne" jest wypisana lista rzeczy przez które zostaną zredukowane. NIe wiem, czy się czepiam szczegółów czy po prostu powinno się uzupełnić ten szablon o Q (NullSphere) Kassadina, skoro jest tam już tarcza Morgany, jako, że i ona redukuje wyłącznie obrażenia magiczne. Jak to niezbyt istotne to spoko, nauczę się, żeby aż tak dokładnym nie być, a jesli jednak, to chętnie bym nauczył się jak i przede wszystkim gdzie edytować takie szablony. Tak więc to taki drobiazg mimochodem, jak już to czytasz, a przede wszystkim Dziękuję Ci ;) za przysłowiowego "kopa" ^^ Turnaro (dyskusja) 15:01, lis 22, 2014 (UTC) RE:Hej ;) No to superowo :) A jeśli chodzi o ten szablon, to słuszna uwaga, zaraz się tym zajmę, po prostu większość informacji jest branych na podstawie angielskiej wiki i często są one inaczej sformowane. A jeśli chodzi o edycje szablonów, to nad tym trzeba trochę posiedzieć i minie trochę czasu, żeby to zrozumieć (przyznam się, że wiele szablonów obecnie sam nie rozumiem i edytowałem tylko kilka z nich) Tutaj odniesienie do właśnie tego - szablonu. ''Paladyn5000 ''czyli '' MRM '' Dyskusja 16:15, lis 22, 2014 (UTC) Xerath Witam zauważyłem błąd przy umiejętnościach Xeratha , a dokładniej Q. Q przebija ścianę wiatru Yasuo ( wiem bo gram Xerathem). Re:Xerath Słuszna uwagą wielkie dzięki za pomoc. PS: Pamiętaj o podpisywaniu się. ''Paladyn5000 ''czyli '' MRM '' Dyskusja 14:47, sty 21, 2015 (UTC) Nadchodzące skórki Na stronie nadchodzące skórki (link), nowy skin dla (Order of the Banana Soraka) nazwany jest , czy nie powinno być to , biorąc pod uwagę że ''Order of Lotus Karma jest tłumaczone na ? Duckey Detective (dyskusja) 12:55, mar 16, 2015 (UTC) RE:Nadchodzące skórki Masz racje, sprawdziłem na PBE i ta skórka właśnie tak się nazywa - , zaraz poprawię. :[[Użytkownik:Paladyn5000|''Paladyn5000 czyli '' MRM '']] Dyskusja 13:08, mar 16, 2015 (UTC) Wąsy Gangplanka Oglądając artykuł pewnego championa zjechałem w dół by zmienić na stronę innego czempiona zauważyłem ciekawy błąd (czarne wąsy Gankplanka) . : TheQuinn (dyskusja) 10:47, kwi 16, 2015 (UTC) thumb ---- U mnie czegoś takiego nie ma O_o Czy to nie było na angielskiej wiki? Tam była akcja że na prima aprilis dawali wąsy bohaterom link Duckey Detective (blog • dyskusja) 13:21, kwi 16, 2015 (UTC) RE:Wąsy Gangplanka U mnie też te "wąsy" występują, od pewnego czasu, kiedyś u , a teraz u |xD}}. Pewnie jest to zamierzony efekt, a nie błąd ponieważ ogólna ikonka postaci nie jest w żaden sposób zniekształcona, jak kiedyś w przypadku błędu z rozdzielczością. :''Paladyn5000 ''czyli '' MRM '' Dyskusja 13:35, kwi 16, 2015 (UTC) Wąsy mandaryna Nie jesteś jedynym, kogo prześladują widmowe wąsy. Wspominam, że w filmiku o melodyjkach Riotu trzech gości sobie żartuje, dorysowując Sonie wąsy chińskiego mandaryna, podobne do tych. Rito sobie stroi żarty?thumb|Strach się bać. I znowu wąsy. Prima aprilis było hen dawno temu, a tu co... Włączam sobie obrazek o Heimerze, a tu co? Można usunąć ten numer...?thumb|Annie ma wąsy. Inne niż Lee i Gang. Tydeus 2000 (dyskusja) 16:22, kwi 17, 2015 (UTC) ---- Czyli tylko o mnie wąsów nie ma? O_o Tak jakby przywoływała się wersja z archiwum pliku, tam są jedyne ślady tych wąsów (sprawdzałem i polską i angielską bazę), np. Plik:AnnieSquare.png, Plik:GangplankSquare.png. Chyba że coś przeoczyłem, tak jak z rzeczywiście wirującym, wirującym toporem (czy to ma sens?), który po najechaniu zaczyna wirować, a niczego nie ma w plikach. Ciekawostka: Annie ma dwa rodzaje wąsów. EDIT: Już wiem skąd wirujący topór, poszperam może coś z Annie znajdę: #Wirujący_Topór:hover .skill_icon > div, .ability-icondata-champion="Draven"data-ability^="Wiruj":hover img { -webkit-animation: axe 125ms infinite linear; -moz-animation: axe 125ms infinite linear; animation: axe 125ms infinite linear; } Duckey Detective (blog • dyskusja) 15:30, kwi 21, 2015 (UTC) Hm... Nie wiem jak to nazwać Wiem, że ładnie starasz się aktualizować na bieżąco '''bohaterów', przedmioty, regeneracje many, itp... Ale chyba przegapiłeś kilka postaci XD (chodzi o , i chyba i później ). [[Użytkownik:Tragolipus|'Tr'agolipus]] Adstrax'' 10:36, 13 sty, 2016 (UTC) RE:Hm... Nie wiem jak to nazwać Wiem, po prostu gdy zabierałem się za statystyki, nie spodziewałem się, że ich aktualizacja zajmie mi tak dużo czasu... i po części przez to o nich zapomniałem...zmienię priorytety edycji i zajmę się nimi w pierwszej kolejności... ''Paladyn5000 ''czyli '' MRM '' Dyskusja 16:01, sty 13, 2016 (UTC)